sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaxel Rand
((This is a work in progress. Please check back as more information is added.)) Jaxel Rand is a Paladin of the Light and a member of The Light Bringers. Originally a refugee from the Kingdom of Lordaeron during the Scourge invasion, Jaxel now spends much of his time as an adventurer. __TOC__ Biography Jaxel Rand grew up in one of the the now ruined villages of Tirisfal Glades, surrounding Lordaeron, where he lived with his father, mother and younger sister and was an apprentice blacksmith under his father. Pre-World of Warcraft Jaxel was sixteen when the Scourge invaded Loredaeron. He and his family attempted to escape to the dwarven city of Ironforge, but only Jaxel seems to have survived. Not long after arriving in Ironforge, he continued on to Stormwind City, as was his family's original plan, in hopes that perhaps some of them managed to make it there as well. Unfortunately, he has still yet to find any clues as to any of their fates. It wasn't too long after his escape that Jaxel wanted to fight back against the Scourge. He soon began studying and training under a few Paladin trainers in Stormwind, putting his apprenticeship on hold for awhile. He was inducted into the Order at the age of twenty and is a paladin of retribution. After his initial paladin training was finished, he set out to once again take up his apprenticeship as a blacksmith which eventually led him back to Ironforge to study the art under the dwarves. In World of Warcraft Now at the age of twenty-three, Jaxel does all he can in service to the Light. While he does all he can to help and protect others from whatever evils, his main drive in life is to avenge his family and people. He primarily focuses his energies in fighting against the Scourge in the Plaguelands, which are not far from his former homeland of Tirisfal. While he wishes that he can completely exact vengeance, he doubts he truly can bring justice to the one responsible for it all. He is also an accomplished blacksmith and primarily focuses on weapon forging, trying to create the blade that he hopes will one day bring down the Lich King and his armies. Personality Jaxel can be best described as a fairly laid back, carefree individual. That isn't to say he doesn't take things seriously, he just has an easy way of approaching things. It's actually quite remarkable that he has managed to maintain such an outlook considering what he went through in his youth. Although, whenever speaking on the subject of his homeland, it can be observed that he seems to become a bit more withdrawn. He takes his role as a paladin very seriously. Always willing to offer his services to those in need, Jaxel does everything he can to fulfill his duties. Sometimes this can be a sort of character flaw of his, as he can sometimes end up way in over his head. He also is very much into his work as a blacksmith, as it was his father's passion for the forge that sparked Jaxel's own pursuit of the trade, he strives for nothing more than to become the blacksmith his father hoped he would become. His attitude towards the undead varies. For example, when faced with the agents of the Lich King, Jaxel will fight relentlessly against them. But if he were to come into contact with, say, the Forsaken, he would be a bit more restrained. He understands that these people didn't choose to become what they are, so he will only attack if attacked upon first. It can be said he has the same attitude towards death knights as well, though he's a bit more intimidated by them. Quotes "Back then, when I had just barely escaped from there, all I thought about was how I wanted to avenge what had happened to my home, my family... But it was on such a small scale then, I didn't see the true scope of it. Now I see it's not my family or our home, it's everyone." (While talking about his goal to his friend, Nøcte.) Random Facts There is an actual NPC in Deathknell named Blacksmith Rand. This is just a happy little coincidence as I didn't know this until I searched the name "Rand" at WoWwiki out of curiosity. I'm trying to decide if I want to make a connection with this NPC or not. Jaxel 06:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC) External Links WoWWiki Jaxel's Journal Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Paladin Category:Jaxel Category:Jaxel Rand